Love and Business
by krm3DeeDee
Summary: A KoenmaxBotan romance, fluff oneshot. He sends her pn a dangerous asignment get Hiei from Makai and then starts to worry. Reposted.


Love and business (hold you down)

This is a Botan/Koenma one shot song fic. I don't own YYH or this song. I hope you like it; I'll try to do my best.

"Botan!"

"Hai, Koenma-sama!"

"Go get Yusuke! I have another mission for him. And after this, bring Hiei and Kurama"

"But…Hiei said he's not working for you anymore. He's in Makai!"

"I don't care, bring him here or my Father will have my head!"

"The great King Enma…"

"NOW!"

It was one of those days when the secretary receives orders and the boss fills in papers and receives souls.

Botan found Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara easily, but Hiei had warned her not to approach to him again.

"Onna, if you come after me again, I'll kill you"

Botan was shaking, but she had to respect Koenma's orders.

Koenma sighed and looked at the slim and fragile girl he had sent to get the darkest detective he had ever had.

"What would I do without you, Botan?" he whispered

"Koenma-sama…"

"George! How long have you been here?"

'Now you've been holding me down

For such a long time now

From back then 'till now in my story

Trick from the hoods, you've always been there for me

And you had my back when they

When everybody said I wasn't anything

It was you who kept me holding in no matter what was going

Whatever I need, I got you'

"You sent Botan to get Hiei, didn't you?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You know that she could die in Makai, don't you? That's a very dangerous place!"

"Hiei will protect her after she finds him"

"Hiei said he'd kill her if she approaches to him again"

"What? How dares he?"

"He does. You might as well call her back. They'll have to do without Hiei this time"

"I can't. She must be in Makai by now" Koenma answered wringing his hands.

Botan walked through the forest in Makai, shuddering of fear. She had never been there, and never had she faced danger alone.

A sword flew inches away from the face and thrived itself in a nearby tree.

"Hn. I thought I told you not to come here"

"I had to"

"Even if I told you I'd kill you?"

"I have to. Otherwise, King Enma will punish Koenma-sama"

"Koenma again! I'm tired of Koenma!"

"Please, Hiei!"

"Hn. Go back, onna"

"Hiei, please!" she said crying. "Please, Hiei! This is serious! Koenma will be in big trouble if you don't…"

"Hn. So what do you care about him? Let him take the punishment like a man!"

"I can't! I won't!"

'And now my loyalty will always be

With you if you just promise me

That you'll stay real, just like you are

'Cause baby you don't have to change, no!...'

"You'll stay with Koenma through and through?"

"Hai"

"Fine. Let's go"

"What?"

"I was getting tired of this place anyway" he said in an equal voice

"NANI!" Botan fell anime style

Back in Reikai, Koenma walked from a corner of his room to another, in his teenage form.

The girl entered the room with the four boys.

"Ta-daaaa!" she announced them smiling.

Koenma sighed relieved and explained them the details of the mission.

Then, the boys left and Koenma called Botan to see him.

"Botan, why didn't you tell me Hiei had threatened you?"

"It wasn't important"

"Yes, it was. You're my best secretary. It will take me a million years to find someone like you!"

"Really, Koenma-sama? You were worried about me?"

'So remember this whenever I call

We go back too far; we've been through it all

Even though we haven't spoken so long

And nothing changed, not a damn thing, baby…'

"I was, Botan. I was"

"I'm flattered"

"You're the closest thing I have, by best and perhaps only friend. You've always been there for me, you've always helped me, and you've always been on my side, defending me when everyone was laughing at me. And…"

Koenma stopped looking at her. Botan's eyes had softened.

"Yes, we go back so far…"

Koenma blushed.

"In fact, what I'm trying to say is that…"

"What? She's in love with him?" Kuwabara screamed at Hiei, not believing what he had just heard from the fire Koorime.

"If she's facing death for him" Yusuke spoke thinking

"He loves her too" Kurama said

"Really? How cute!" Kuwabara said

"They'd make a good couple" Yusuke laughed. "She can be his girlfriend and his mother"

"So, Hiei, what made you come back?"

"I was curious of how things would evolve…"

"So now you're playing Cupid?" Yusuke couldn't believe it

"Maybe…" he answered lazily. "So, let's see. What is the plan, Kurama?"

"In fact, what I'm trying to say is that…I was afraid for you"

"Oh…is that all? I should go with the boys"

"Stay with me"

'You don't know how much you mean to me

Whenever you're down you know that you can lean on me

No matter the situation

Girl I'm gonna hold you down'

Botan stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"What did you say, Koenma-sama?"

"I said stay with me"

Botan blushed and looked in another way.

"Why?"

"Because I need you"

Koenma stood up and walked towards her.

"Botan…I care about you very, very much. And although I've never experienced this kind of feeling before, I think I know what it is"

"What?"

Koenma smiled at her and embraced her.

"I love you and I'll never put you in danger again. I would die if I lost you"

"Koenma-sama…"she whispered, but she never finished the sentence. Koenma had removed his feeding bottle and placed it on the desk. Botan wondered what he was going to do. The only time she had seen him doing this was to create Mafuukan.

"Koenma-sama, what are you doing…?"

He turned his gaze upon her, those deep brown eyes and she saw in them something she had never seen before. The annoying and sadistic boss really loved her.

Koenma approached his face to hers and kissed her on the lips. Botan didn't have time to oppose this, and soon she discovered she didn't want to oppose this. Because she loved him too. Botan smiled and kissed him back and together, they lost track of time, so they didn't notice the four boys had returned because Kuwabara had forgotten the sword from Suzuki in Koenma's office.

"See? I told you!" Hiei smirked

"What! Aaargh! What are you still doing here?" Botan and Koenma shouted blushing 10 different shades of red.

"So, you're finally together, neh?" Yusuke winked at Koenma

"What took you so long?" Kuwabara complained. "I knew you were fit ever since I met you!"

"Congratulations!" Kurama smiled at them.

And then, everyone started to laugh, visibly relieved.

DeeDee: So, what do you think? Good? Bad? That bad? Please review!


End file.
